Each year many passengers and pedestrians are injured (or even die) from avoidable accidents. Congestion, population density, topography, and other conditions can have a significant effect on causing these accidents.
Some motor vehicle technologies aim to reduce the number of accidents by providing warning devices such as parking sensors, flashing lights, horns, and backup or parking cameras. Unfortunately, even if these safety devices are properly utilized, there is still a large possibility that an accident occurs, e.g., due to the existence of multiple hazards, hidden hazards, response times, etc. Hence, there is a need to improve safety systems to further reduce the number of potential accidents.